Unconsciously
by Miss Saigon11
Summary: Infamous Blanket Scenario with a twist. Her friends forced her to. They roped her into watching a movie that she thought was completely stupid with a plot that was completely stupid. But what happens when Inuyasha shows up? And what does Kagome realize?


**I'm back! For the tenth time! This is officially my tenth fic submitted! That is something that I'm actually excited about! :D**

**Anyways, I was browsing fanfic one day and decided to read some blanket scenario fics. That was when I suddenly decided that I wanted to write one of my own. But I wanted to do something different. So I brought up Microsoft Word and started typing away. Inspiration for it came really fast.**

**One quick note: I have a part in this where I pretty much make fun of blanket scenarios, but it's all in good fun. I've read and enjoyed my fair share of blanket scenarios and I can say that I am a fan. But for this particular fic, I had to rationalize the idea and several of the blanket scenario fics that I've read. I'm saying (er, typing?) this because I don't want to offend anyone who reads/writes blanket scenarios. **

**And that's all I've got to say, really.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or make money off of Inuyasha. This was made purely for fans by a fan. It is in no way sponsored, approved, endorsed by or affiliated by Rumiko Takahashi or Viz Media, or any other affiliates. **

**Flames are welcome.**

* * *

The fire cast an eerie orange glow to the bottom half of his face while the rest of it was shrouded in darkness. He stared at the woman on the other side of the fire. She sat there, wrapped tightly in the only blanket the small shack had to offer, still looking pale from the sickness that had taken over her from walking in the snow storm.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked. Worry laced his words.

She looked up from the fire and smiled at him. "Yes. The fever is gone and I can already feel my strength returning."

"If you…if you were…" he trailed off.

She cocked her head to the side. "What?"

"If that sickness had killed you, I don't know what I would've done."

Her eyes widened. "Wh-what do you mean?"

He looked at her, right in the eyes. "I don't think I could've gone on if you were to die. I know that it sounds bad, but it took you almost dying for me to realize it."

Her eyes remind wide, only instead of surprise, they were now filled with confusion. "Realize what?"

"I love you."

She gasped, her hands flying to cover her mouth and her eyes shined with unshed tears. "I love you too," she whispered behind her hands. And then he practically leaped over the fire and fervently pressed his lips to hers.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably in her seat on the couch as she watched the couple on screen passionately make out while her three friends let out respective 'awwwwwws.' Just recently, she had managed to convince the more-stubborn-than-a-mule hanyou Inuyasha to let her go home for three days to let her catch up on her school work. But that first day she showed up in class, her three friends bombarded her.

"You just _have _to watch this movie, Kagome!" Eri exclaimed excitedly.

"It's sooo romantic!" Ayumi chimed in with stars in her eyes.

"And maybe it'll take your mind off of you two-timing, jerk of a boyfriend!" Yuka added, always finding ways to put Inuyasha, Kagome's 'boyfriend' down.

And all Kagome could respond with was "Huh?"

So, here she was, sitting on a couch on a Friday night, the day she was supposed to be back to the Feudal Era, watching the movie with her three friends who had just invited themselves over to her place for a sleepover.

Apparently, a new trend had hit while she was "sick." Something called a Blanket Scenario. Basically, a girl and a boy who are obviously going to hook up in the end are somehow wandering outside where it's snowing. The girl eventually collapses from a sickness she acquires from the cold and the boy rushes to save her. Somehow, they find an old, abandoned, run-down hovel and the boy takes her to it. He sets her down on the ground and looks around for something—anything—he could use to keep her warm. Sometimes there's a blanket, conveniently mind you, and sometimes he has to use his jacket. And then it goes through maybe 30 minutes or an hour of him wandering around, trying to find things to keep her alive, like food that they just happen to forget when going on their little sojourn and sometimes just happens to be in the little hovel at the time and firewood that surprisingly isn't wet from the storm. Or maybe he'll even start getting scared at the possibility that she might die and he'll start cursing himself for not making her dress warmer for the cold weather. And then, the next morning, her fever is suddenly gone and she is suddenly feeling better, and then he is all relieved and in the heat of the moment he tells her that he loves her, they kiss, and they all live happily ever after with ten children and in-laws that never call them. Ever.

Kagome inwardly groaned and covered her face as the sex-scene came on. Apparently this movie was one of the kinkier versions of the story, where the girls clothing gets soaked so the boy has to strip her down naked and then they have to share body heat for the night. And honestly, that is just _asking _for a sex scene.

The whole thing was completely stupid. Relationships just didn't work like that and people wouldn't actually be stupid enough to get caught in a scenario like that. It was all too fairytale. Her friends could find it romantic and fantasize about situations like that with their crushes but Kagome wouldn't. She was more rational than that. She knew that a near-death experience wasn't all that it took for someone to confess their undying love. This she knew for a fact because she had been quite close to death when the black priestess Tsubaki cursed her and after she had been cured Inuyasha hadn't run up to her, told he loved her, and then sweep her off her feet with a spine tingling kiss.

Did she wish for that to happen? Of course she did. But would it happen in _this _particular sense? Of course it wouldn't. It just wasn't realistic.

Although, she had to admit that she didn't know what was going through Inuyasha's head at the time of the curse. _'Was he worrying about me?' _Kagome pondered. She had been too weak to notice. Sure he had said that he wasn't going to run away when she had been forced to shoot that arrow at him, but…

_'I wonder what Inuyasha really thinks of me?' _Kagome thought a bit glumly.

When Kagome finally fell asleep, she dreamed. She dreamed of the movie she just saw with her friends only instead of the actors, she and Inuyasha were in their places. Inuyasha looked at her with smoldering eyes. He reached out towards her, placing a hand, calloused from fighting and surviving, on her cheek. Then slowly, very slowly, he drew her in. Kagome's breath hitched and her eyes fluttered shut. Her heart was pounding so hard that she was sure that he could hear it. Soon, he was close enough to her that she could feel every breath he took against her lips. And then suddenly they stopped as if he were holding his breath. _'Here it comes!' _Kagome thought, nerves eating out her excitement.

Kagome's eyes shot open at the sound of a thump, coming from somewhere upstairs. The TV was alight with the image of the DVD menu and her three friends were sprawled out on the floor, asleep, while she hadn't left her space on the couch. _'And there it goes! Right when it was getting good, too!' _Kagome thought bitterly, tossing the blanket off her legs so she could get up.

She took a few steps toward the stairs then stopped. She raised a hand up to her cheek, as if she could capture the feeling of his hand she had felt in the dream. Her cheek tingled in anticipation, but all she felt when she placed her hand upon her face was the smoothness of her own skin. Frowning, she continued forward.

As she turned to go up the stairs to investigate the noise, she bumped into someone. She opened her mouth to scream bloody murder when a calloused hand covered her mouth—a familiar calloused hand. Then she noticed the tawny color of his eyes illuminating in the dark house and she calmed down. He released her mouth.

"Inuyasha?" she said, "what are you doing here?"

Inuyasha's lip curled in annoyance. "I was coming to get you, Wench. Why the hell weren't you in your room?"

Kagome rubbed her eyes, the exhaust from being woken up catching up with her. "I was in the living room, watching a movie with my friends." She yawned then fixed Inuyasha with a suspicious look. "It's practically the middle of the night; why did you come so late?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Keh, some bandits attacked the village. We fought 'em off but they did a hell-of-a lot of damage to the buildings and the fields. I couldn't exactly leave the village the way it was, now could I?" He sneered again, but this time it was at the thought of the bandits. "Would've come here sooner but then we found out that the bastards clogged up some of the irrigation ditches."

Kagome nodded, happiness bubbling up inside her. She couldn't help but think that had bandits attacked the village soon after she met the hanyou, he wouldn't have even cared, much less lift a finger to help out. A small smile played on her lips.

"What the hell you smiling for?" Inuyasha griped.

Kagome just shook her head, the smile getting bigger. "Nothing," she said. Then she had a thought. "Inuyasha, why didn't you just wait until tomorrow to get me? Wouldn't it have been simpler to just wait until day?" This, Inuyasha didn't respond to. He just continued to look at her with his signature scowl. "Never mind," Kagome said, shaking her head. "Let me get some things."

Inuyasha followed Kagome down the hall to the kitchen, but stopped by the entrance to the living room. "What the hell is _that_, Wench?" he all but shouted at her.

Kagome sighed at the unwanted nickname, and turned around. She poked her head around the wall to see what he was talking about. A huge blush rose to her cheeks. The DVD menu on the screen was showing clips from different scenes of the movie and the one playing now just so happened to be from that sex scene. The man was currently kissing the neck of the woman and, even though you couldn't see anything, it was rather clear that they had no clothes on. Kagome shyly looked back at Inuyasha who was glaring at her. His scowl deepened. "It's, uh, a scene from a movie."

"It's pretty damn provocative," Inuyasha barked, already knowing what a movie was from being forced to watch one by Kagome's little brother Souta.

"I-it's not provocative," Kagome defended, blushing a bit. "Well, that scene is," she added quickly at Inuyasha's raised brow. "But it's a romance—a Blanket Scenario."

Now both of Inuyasha's eyebrows were high on his forehead in confusion. "Blanket…sc—what? Now what nonsense are you spouting out?"

Suddenly the stirring of one of Kagome's friends had them both freeze. Kagome watched as Eri rolled over, praying that she wouldn't wake up and see her and Inuyasha. Who knows what kind of things the girl would mistake the scenario for?

As soon as she went back to sleep, Kagome let out the breath she had been holding and glared half-heartedly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha snorted and looked away, folding his arms over his chest. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Why don't we talk outside?" Unconsciously, Kagome grabbed the blanket she had been wrapped in earlier and followed Inuyasha out.

The door slid shut behind them and Kagome looked up at the sky, noting the flurry of snowflakes raining down. _'Had it been snowing earlier?' _she mused. Shaking her head, she led Inuyasha around back where no one could see them.

Inuyasha sat down and fixed Kagome with and expectant stare. "Well? Want to tell me what a blanket scenario is?" Suspicion lined his tone. Kagome didn't blame him. After what he had seen on the DVD menu, well, his first impression of a blanket scenario was a little bit…doubtful.

Kagome sighed and opted to sit on one of the available chairs around a fire-pit that they had gotten especially for winter, having heard rumors that this winter was going to be the coldest yet. "A Blanket Scenario is a type of romantic situation. Only, there are certain attributes that make a Blanket Scenario different."

Inuyasha nodded once, understanding the information. But when Kagome didn't continue he scowled again. "You wanna tell me what these certain 'attributes' are?" Kagome bit her lip, causing Inuyasha to raise an eyebrow. "Is this something that Miroku would be interested in?"

Kagome's eyes widened and her face flushed. "No! No, no, no, not at all!"

"Then what is it?" Inuyasha all but hollered at her.

Kagome sighed and rubbed her head. "It's just…really, really stupid, okay?" And then she launched into a full explanation, covering everything and not even leaving out the kinkier version. If she left that out then Inuyasha would just hound her about the movie she was watching. When she finished, she waited for Inuyasha's response.

"You're right," he said after a while, "that is stupid."

Kagome blew a stray piece of hair out of her face. "It is. Will you stop pestering me about it now?"

"Hey," Inuyasha said, instead of answering. "You know that _I _wouldn't be so stupid as to make you wander around in the cold, wearing what you wear, right?" Kagome nodded, wondering where that came from. But Inuyasha didn't elaborate. Instead, he just nodded curtly and turned away.

A particularly cool breeze came in, causing Kagome to unconsciously reach for the lighter to light the fire pit. The sudden appearance of a flame caused Inuyasha to jump and reach for his sword. Kagome started laughing quietly but the giggles quickly dissolved into annoyed remarks when Inuyasha kept insisting that the lighter was a demon and to let him destroy it. It took a while to calm him down and light the fire, but once it was lit, Kagome just about forgot everything, moving her hands closer to the fires to warm up. Inuyasha just sat there tensed on the ground, his eyes occasionally flickering to the lighter Kagome set next to her.

_Ah-choo!_

Inuyasha's ear twitched at the sound of the offending noise. He looked up from the lighter and looked at the girl across the fire who was wiping her nose. "You better not be getting sick," he commented, trying to disguise the slight concern in his voice.

Kagome looked up. "I hope not," she muttered before unconsciously wiping her nose again. "I hate it when I'm sick." She sneezed again.

Inuyasha stood up and made his way around the fire so he could kneel next to her. He placed his hand against her forehead. "You sure you're not getting sick?" he asked, checking her temperature against his own.

The corner of Kagome's mouth quirked up in a small smile at his concern. "I'll be fine, Inuyasha. My body is tougher," Inuyasha scoffed at this, "than you think it is."

They sat there a little bit longer. And then Kagome noticed something. Inuyasha's gaze kept flitting from the blanket draped around her shoulders, the fire pit, the snow that was gathering on the ground, and then her. Anxiety started to form and Kagome's brow knit in confusion. "Inuyasha? Are you okay?" Inuyasha looked up at her.

His eyes were smoldering.

He reached out towards her, placing a hand, calloused from fighting and surviving, on her cheek. Then slowly, very slowly, he drew her in. Kagome's breath hitched and her eyes fluttered shut. Her heart was pounding so hard that she was sure that he could hear it. Soon, he was close enough to her that she could feel every breath he took against her lips. And then suddenly they stopped as if he were holding his breath. _'Here it comes!' _Kagome thought, excitement eating out her nerves.

His lips touched down on hers in a chaste kiss. When he withdrew, his face was red and was turned away from hers. He stood up. "Keh. Get inside, Wench. Or you really will get sick." That being said, he turned and walked off.

Kagome watched Inuyasha with hooded eyes as he drew back, but didn't say anything. She didn't feel as if there was anything _to _say. And she just sat there, following him with her eyes when he stood up. But when he told her to go inside and started walking off, she shot to her feet, the blanket falling away from her shoulders.

She reached down to get it, realizing that her heart was pounding. When her fingers wrapped around the soft cloth, something clicked.

A man and a woman. Stormy weather. A building. A fire. And a blanket.

Her eyes widened and she quickly turned her attention back to Inuyasha who was standing at the corner of the house, waiting for her. _'That wasn't spur of the moment,' _Kagome realized as she slowly wrapped the blanket around her now shivering form. But she wasn't shivering from the cold. She was shivering with thrill from what just happened. Inuyasha called at her to hurry up and she practically skipped over to him, only one thing on her mind:

'_Maybe Blanket Scenarios aren't so stupid after all.'_**So there you go! Unconsciously!**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this fic, and if it's not too much trouble, I would love it if you could drop a review whether it's to say "great job, amazing story!", "eh, it was okay. i've read better", or even "this sucks! you suck! you should just stop!"**

**So...I am going to bed now. Because it is 1:40 am and I am starting to get droppy eyelids. I'd stay up much later but I just had a 2 hr practice lasting from 8 until 10 pm. And I'm dehydrated. I should get some water in my system.**

**Night all!**

**Blessings!**

**Miss Saigon11**


End file.
